You Will Be Mine
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les mille et une façons dont certaines femmes ont pu succomber au charme sulfureux de Loki.
1. Do You Understand?

**Je n'avais plus été aussi inspirée depuis la grande époque de mes OS Harry Potter, et croyez-moi, c'est un plaisir de retrouver l'écriture aussi souvent !**

**Ceci sera un recueil d'OS sur Loki, le Dieu de la Malice, et sur son charme cruellement irrésistible. La source d'inspiration en a été une vidéo où Tom Hiddleston prononce quelques mots ... **

**Première victime : Lady Sif**

* * *

_I will be the first man to kiss you. To bed you. Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine, and mine alone… Do you understand?_

Elle aurait voulu que ce soit Thor. Sif aurait voulu que ce soit Thor, son premier. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Déjà, petite fille, quand ils s'affrontaient avec des épées de bois et que sa mère se lamentait en la voyant rentrer chaque soir couverte de bosses, les cheveux pleins de nœuds, sa robe déchirée, rayonnante. Déjà, en ce temps-là, la petite Sif aurait bien aimé que le petit Thor lui tienne parfois la main.

Depuis, suffisamment d'années avaient passé pour que sa mère se résigne et devienne fière de sa guerrière de fille. Elle était même si orgueilleuse, désormais, qu'elle avait mise Brünhilde elle-même au défi de l'affronter. Sif en gardait encore une molaire vacillante. Mais même après toutes ces années, Thor ne lui avait encore jamais tenu la main.

Loki non plus.

Mais là où Thor, franc et rieur dans son amitié, empêchait Sif d'entretenir le moindre doute sur ses intentions, Loki, lui, était plus fourbe. Il ne la touchait pas, mais il se tenait près d'elle. Il s'asseyait en face d'elle aux banquets et l'observait avec un sourire malicieux, il la frôlait dans les couloirs, ou prétendait lui bloquer le passage dans les escaliers.

Elle sentait son souffle contre son oreille. Et certaines nuits, elle entendait de nouveau sa voix.

* * *

— Thor ! Attention, à droite ! piailla Sif comme la gamine qu'elle était.

— HA ! rugit Thor en évitant le coup porté par Hogun. Merci !

Hogun fit un saut en arrière pour éviter le retour du marteau de Thor et pesta :

— J'aurais pu t'avoir, tu sais !

— Heureusement que quelqu'un a l'œil sur toi, mon frère, lança Loki en faisant tournoyer son bâton en direction de Fandral.

Hogun, Volstagg et Loki affrontaient Thor, Fandral et Sif, ainsi que le sort en avait décidé ce jour-là. Equipés d'armes émoussées, ils s'entraînaient hardiment en rêvant aux futures batailles glorieuses qu'ils mèneraient tous ensemble contre les ennemis d'Asgard. Heimdall se tenait un peu plus loin, et de là observait avec attention les princes et leurs amis pour leur prodiguer des conseils sur la meilleure façon de tenir leurs armes ou de surprendre l'adversaire. Il en profitait pour surveiller sa jeune sœur, car au milieu de ces cinq jeunes hommes bouillants de vie, Sif n'était encore qu'une petite adolescente de rien du tout. Ou presque.

Sif ne savait pas encore bien ce que Thor lui inspirait, mais sans même s'en rendre compte elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour être à ses côtés. Elle aimait le voir sourire, elle adorait s'entraîner à l'épée avec lui et ne souhaitait rien de mieux que l'accompagner dans un vrai combat, un jour. Thor, quant à lui, était loin de se douter des pensées confuses qui traversaient l'esprit de la petite guerrière. Il n'aimait que les coups et les festins.

Mais un autre avait surpris les regards de Sif.

Une œillade lui apprit tout. Ses mains se crispèrent, et Loki eut l'impression que Fandral venait de lui donner un nouveau coup dans l'estomac. Sif aimait Thor. Sif voulait Thor. Thor, encore, Thor, toujours, le préféré, le meilleur, le plus fort, comme d'habitude. Dans tout Asgard il n'y avait bien que Frigga pour les mettre sur un pied d'égalité, son frère et lui. Tous les autres plaçaient Thor sur un piédestal, à commencer par leur propre père.

D'ailleurs Loki lui aussi aimait Thor plus que lui-même, là n'était pas la question.

Mais il aimait également Sif. Et Sif préférait Thor. Et Loki avait le souffle coupé par la jalousie.

Alors quand le combat reprit, Loki se glissa derrière Sif qui affrontait Volstagg, sortit sa dague qu'il tenait cachée dans sa manche et trancha d'un coup les beaux cheveux blonds de la petite déesse.

Tout pour qu'elle se retourne et le regarde enfin, lui.

Il y eut un scandale, Sif était folle de rage – les autres eurent de la peine à la retenir de lui crever les yeux, Heimdall prit son air le plus réprobateur, on en référa à Odin lui-même. Thor s'érigea en défenseur de la jeune opprimée et exigea de Loki qu'il répare les cheveux de Sif. Loki haussa les épaules et s'en alla, l'air indifférent. Une autre idée, plus sombre cette fois, commençait à lui venir à l'esprit.

Il voulait que Sif pense à lui, la nuit.

Loki fit appel à deux forgerons Nains, les meilleurs des Neufs royaumes, pour donner à Sif la plus splendide chevelure qu'il soit en la façonnant dans l'or pur.

Ce soir-là, Sif vint le trouver pour recevoir ses excuses et son présent.

— Où te caches-tu encore, serpent ? cracha-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre qui était à peine éclairée. J'espère que tu as tenu ta parole, sinon ton frère ...

— Je suis là, Lady Sif, et j'ai ce que j'ai promis, répondit Loki en sortant de l'ombre.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, en tenant à deux mains la chevelure d'or. Sif avait encore les yeux rougis par ses larmes mais elle leva fièrement le menton vers Loki, en le maudissant d'être tellement plus grand qu'elle.

— Surtout ne bouge pas, murmura Loki.

Il posa la coiffure sur sa tête et les cheveux d'or se mirent à prendre vie aussitôt, d'un geste vif, Loki agrippa Sif par la nuque et l'attira contre lui pour susurrer à son oreille d'une voix mauvaise :

« Je serai le premier à t'embrasser. Le premier dans ton lit. De gré ou de force tu seras à moi, et à moi seul ... As-tu compris ? »

Sif avait pris peur et s'était enfuie avec ses cheveux d'or. Ni Thor, ni personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

* * *

Sif avait longtemps voulu chasser de sa mémoire le souvenir de cette scène étrange. Mais le temps passa et Sif grandit, et Thor ne lui témoignait toujours rien d'autre que le respect et la camaraderie d'un compagnon d'armes. Sif repensa à Loki. Et Sif regarda Loki de plus près.

Elle se rendit compte que plus d'une femme d'Asgard l'avait déjà regardé de bien plus près encore. Aucune ne l'avouait, et Loki lui-même n'en disait mot, mais Sif surprit des caresses furtives, des doigts qui se serraient sous les tables, des yeux plus éloquents que des discours. Avec certaines de ces femmes-là, Loki se montrait joueur et taquin avec d'autres on l'aurait cru presque tendre. Mais avec Sif, il avait toujours le même sourire cruel, la même façon de la regarder par-dessous ses cils comme on regarde une proie que l'on est sûr de dévorer. Il l'attendait. Il savait qu'elle viendrait, même si elle ne le voulait pas, parce qu'elle en aurait trop envie.

Elle vint au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait espéré le surprendre, se glisser dans son lit et en finir avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui arrivait, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre Loki l'attendait, vêtu de pied en cap de cuir et de métal, comme à son habitude. Comment avait-il su ? Sif était désarmée face à lui. Ce soir-là, pour une fois, Loki n'avait pas l'air cruel – simplement satisfait. Il s'avança vers elle et passa la main dans ses cheveux d'or. Ses doigts frôlèrent son visage, ses lèvres, descendirent à sa gorge et se posèrent sur le nœud de sa cape. Loki acheva de désarmer Sif. Il avait les mains froides. Et chacun de ses gestes était d'une lenteur désespérante et délicieuse.

Loki n'avait ni la force, ni la noblesse de son frère. Loki était faux, tortueux, indigne de confiance et surtout d'amour. Sif le méprisait. Il l'avait humiliée en lui volant ses cheveux bien-aimés. Sif le détestait.

Mais ses yeux mauvais étaient d'un vert plus sombre quand il l'embrassait. Ses bras qui la serraient trop fort ne voulaient jamais la laisser partir. Sa bouche traîtresse et dévoreuse laissait ses marques sur tout son corps.

Sif aurait voulu que ça soit Thor, son premier. Mais il ne l'avait pas été.

Loki avait été le premier. Et le suivant. Et le suivant encore. Sif n'avait plus envie de compter. Elle savait toujours qu'elle reviendrait.

* * *

**J'ai mélangé les inspirations Marveliennes et mythologiques pour créer ce personnage de Sif : dans Marvel, les Nains lui forgent une chevelure noire pour se venger de Loki qui ne les a pas payés, mais dans la mythologie nordique ce sont bien des cheveux d'or qu'elle reçoit.**

**Brünhilde est l'une des Walkyrie, la seule à pouvoir se mesurer à Sif.**

**Et j'ai un peu exagéré l'indifférence de Thor pour les besoins de l'histoire puisque normalement, Sif et lui s'aiment et se marient. Mais dans une scène de la mythologie, **_**Lokasenna**_**, au cours d'un banquet Loki accuse Sif d'avoir trompé Thor avec lui.**

**Et je l'appelle Lady Sif parce que ça sonne mieux en anglais.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Merci à Tinu/Mikypeach pour l'inspiration**


	2. Fidelitas

**Cette fois-ci je vais tenter de m'attaquer au mystérieux personnage de Sigyn, l'épouse de Loki et la Déesse de la Fidélité.**

**Le Loki/Darcy que je vous ai promis n'est donc pas pour tout de suite, mais il viendra, ainsi certainement qu'un Loki/Lorelei.**

Fidelitas

Les grandes portes de la salle du trône claquèrent derrière elle. Ses pas résonnèrent dans un silence glacial tandis qu'elle avançait entre les hautes colonnes qui faisaient la fierté d'Asgard. Ses cheveux sombres n'étaient pas coiffés et tombaient en désordre sur sa robe noire, la première qui lui était tombée sous la main. Sigyn était accourue en hâte dès qu'on était venu lui apprendre la nouvelle, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait là, face à son ennemi, elle marchait avec une lenteur menaçante et fixait sur le Père de Toutes Choses un regard intraitable.

Sur son trône, Odin soupira. Il aurait dû s'attendre à sa venue.

— Rendez-moi mon époux ! réclama Sigyn lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant le roi des dieux.

— Lady Sigyn ... commença Odin, mais elle l'interrompit.

— Je sais qu'il est vivant ! Je sais que Thor l'a retrouvé, sur Midgard, sain et sauf. Conduisez-moi à lui !

— Sain et sauf peut-être, mais Loki s'est également rendu coupable de crimes monstrueux sur Midgard, répliqua Odin d'une voix ferme. Une centaine de personnes seraient ...

— Eh quoi ! s'insurgea aussitôt Sigyn. Des insectes ! Depuis quand le roi d'Asgard se soucie-t-il de ces faibles humains ? Si Loki les a tués, la belle affaire ! Il ne leur restait que quelques décennies à vivre.

— Avez-vous perdu tout sens de la justice, Lady Sigyn ? s'exclama Odin d'un ton scandalisé.

Mais Sigyn, bien loin de s'émouvoir, laissa éclater sa fureur :

— Est-ce bien à moi que vous posez cette question, Père de Toutes Choses ? A moi, Sigyn ? Moi qui ai accepté, par fidélité aux lois d'Asgard, de rester liée à l'assassin de mon fiancé ? Alors que vous-même étiez déjà prêt à renier les serments que nous venions de prononcer ? Eh bien ?

Les gardes royaux qui entouraient le trône conservaient comme toujours leur attitude immuable, mais Odin eut la ferme l'impression que l'un d'eux venait de tousser discrètement. Que Hela emporte cette maudite Sigyn ! Comment Loki avait-il réussi à transformer une jeune fille aussi douce en un monument de rage vengeresse ?

— Je veux voir mon époux ! répéta Sigyn. Rendez-le-moi !

— Cela est hors de question, Lady Sigyn. Loki a commis des crimes et il sera jugé. Il mérite la mort pour avoir tenté d'asservir Midgard.

— Le règne de mon époux aurait été la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à ce monde insignifiant ! rétorqua Sigyn avec fougue. Vous n'avez pas le droit de continuer à nous séparer, non ! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir cette cruauté, Père de Toutes Choses, pas après que je l'aie cru mort pendant tout ce temps !

— Il suffit. Gardes, ramenez Lady Sigyn chez elle.

Des larmes brillaient désormais dans les yeux de Sigyn qui se débattait entre les bras puissants des soldats.

— Rendez-moi mon époux ! Rendez-moi Loki ! cria-t-elle encore pendant qu'on l'emmenait.

* * *

Couvert de chaînes, les mains liées par des cercles de métal dont aucun tour de magie n'avait pu le libérer, Loki se tenait sans le savoir au même endroit que son épouse et faisait face au même adversaire. Sa haute silhouette se découpait avec grâce au milieu des ors de la grande salle, mais la pâleur de son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs le marquaient comme un étranger. Il n'avait rien de la splendeur dorée des autres dieux d'Asgard, et son maintien froid et distant exprimait toute sa rancœur à l'égard de ce monde qui ne l'avait jamais accepté. Cette fois il était pris au piège, mais à son dépit de s'être fait capturer se mêlait un espoir brûlant : allait-on lui permettre de retrouver Sigyn ?

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faites autant, dit-il nonchalamment.

— N'as-tu vraiment aucune conscience de la gravité de tes crimes ? questionna Odin. Où que tu ailles, tu sèmes la guerre, la ruine et la mort.

— Je suis allé sur Midgard pour régner sur les peuples de la Terre comme un dieu bienveillant ... Comme vous, ajouta Loki après une courte pause.

— Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Nous naissons, nous vivons, nous mourons. Tout comme les humains.

— A cinq mille ans près, répliqua malicieusement Loki.

— Tout cela parce que Loki désirait un trône, soupira Odin avec dédain.

— Ma naissance m'y donnait droit ! s'emporta soudain Loki.

— Ta naissance te donnait seulement le droit de mourir ! tempêta Odin. Seul, sur un rocher de glace ! Si je ne t'avais pas recueilli, tu ne serais pas là pour me haïr.

Loki serra les poings et s'efforça de ne pas se laisser atteindre par la brutalité des paroles de son faux père.

— Si vous voulez ma mort, par pitié, finissons-en, prononça-t-il d'un ton calme. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas nos petites conversations mais ... Je ne les aime pas.

— Ce n'est que grâce à Frigga que tu es encore en vie, et tu ne la reverras jamais. Tu passeras le restant de tes jours dans les cachots.

Pris de court, incrédule, Loki se mit à trembler malgré lui. Ne plus revoir sa mère ? Il en avait le souffle coupé. Non, non, sûrement Odin n'oserait pas ... Il fit un pas en arrière, trop dégoûté par le Père de Toutes Choses pour supporter sa proximité.

— Et Sigyn ? demanda-t-il encore, le cœur battant.

— Ton épouse sera séparée de toi pour l'éternité.

— NON !

Cette fois il n'avait pas pu résister. Il n'avait pas pu dissimuler sa fureur. Loki se jeta en avant, fou de rage, mais les gardes qui l'entouraient se jetèrent aussitôt sur lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher du trône.

— Pas Sigyn ! Pas elle ! Laissez-la-moi !

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Odin observa son fils qui se débattait en vain, et Loki aurait voulu lui trancher la gorge. Non ! Par tous les dieux non, pas Sigyn ! Odin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel, non, il voulait seulement la revoir, juste un instant, juste elle, juste une fois ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ...

— LOKI ! hurla une voix de femme à l'autre bout de la salle.

Sigyn parvint à courir vers son époux pendant quelques secondes avant d'être arrêtée par d'autres gardes.

— Sigyn ! Laissez-la, ne la touchez pas ! cria Loki en se démenant de plus belle.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux impuissants, dépassés par la poigne des gardes qui les tenaient chacun séparés par une distance atroce. Jamais Loki n'avait autant envié la force de Thor. S'il l'avait pu, il les aurait tous massacrés un par un pour prendre dans ses bras sa femme, son épouse, sa bien-aimée, Sigyn, sa seule véritable alliée. Même Frigga était partie lorsque Odin lui en avait donné l'ordre, même Frigga l'avait abandonné, l'avait laissé affronter Odin seul. Mais Sigyn était venue, Sigyn était là.

— Loki, ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! s'époumonait Sigyn de toute la force de sa voix.

— Je te retrouverai, je te le promets ! lui jura Loki dans un cri plein de détresse.

Leurs yeux seuls pouvaient se trouver, et leurs yeux exprimèrent tout le monde d'amour et de peine qu'ils s'étaient construit. Sigyn était sa plus terrible victime et Loki ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Loki avait causé son plus grand malheur et Sigyn l'adorait par-dessus tout. Ils auraient donné leur vie pour un seul baiser. Ils auraient tout détruit pour se retrouver.

— Emmenez-les ! tonna Odin. Je ne veux plus les revoir devant mes yeux.

* * *

Sigyn avait vu Lady Sif passer devant elle. Enchaînée et désarmée, entourée de gardes, comme Loki l'avait été. Pourtant, bien que la guerrière semblait avoir reçu de fameux coups, elle se tenait la tête haute et marchait aussi fièrement que si elle venait de remporter son combat au lieu de le perdre. Sif, enchaînée ? Que s'était-il donc passé ? Lorsqu'elle était arrivée près de Sigyn, Sif avait levé les yeux vers elle et l'avait regardé intensément.

Avait-elle voulu lui dire quelque chose ?

Sigyn, déesse de la fidélité, savait que dans le couple qu'elle formait avec Loki elle devait être fidèle pour deux. Loki avait connu de nombreuses femmes avant de l'épouser et entretenait encore parfois certains liens coupables, notamment ceux qui l'unissaient à la belle Sif aux cheveux d'or. Sigyn le savait et pardonnait, car elle savait aussi qu'elle était la seule que Loki aimait véritablement, celle vers qui il retournerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Loki pouvait peut-être désirer Sif (comme tout Asgard, d'ailleurs, parfois Sigyn elle-même se demandait ...), mais il ne lui ferait jamais confiance.

Et cependant, Sif était là, enchaînée, et se tournait vers elle ... Pourquoi ?

Un cri répondit soudain à ses interrogations.

— Alerte ! Ils s'évadent !

Sigyn sentit son cœur bondir, comme si une brise fraîche était venue rafraîchir son visage. Loki était libre. Et s'il était libre, il viendrait la retrouver.

* * *

Une main frappa trois coups à sa porte.

— Lady Sigyn ?

La voix ne lui était pas familière. Sigyn alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avec méfiance et découvrit l'un des gardes royaux. Que venait-il lui annoncer ? Se pouvait-il ... ? Les doigts de Sigyn se crispèrent sur le bois de la porte.

— Lady Sigyn, puis-je entrer ? J'ai à vous parler. Il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Avec un hochement de tête, Sigyn recula pour laisser entrer le garde dans sa chambre. Mais à peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur lui que l'homme la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser éperdument. Sidérée, Sigyn tenta de se libérer de son étreinte ... jusqu'à ce qu'un scintillement vert apparaisse tout le long du corps du garde et que son apparence change brusquement. La cape dorée fut remplacée par le manteau de cuir doublé de vert qu'elle aimait tant. Le casque aux pinces de scarabée disparut et laissa apparaître de longs cheveux noirs et un visage amaigri qu'elle enserra aussitôt de ses mains.

— Loki ... Loki ... Loki, murmura-t-elle, folle de bonheur, entre deux baisers. Enfin te voilà. Mais ... Tu es couvert de sang !

Sigyn s'alarma en découvrant les blessures de son mari, mais Loki lui adressait un sourire lumineux qu'aucune douleur ne semblait pouvoir effacer.

— Ma chère, il en faudrait davantage pour m'empêcher de revenir vers toi.

— Que t'est-il arrivé ? J'ai appris que Thor t'avait aidé à t'enfuir, mais ...

— Chut, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, l'interrompit-il d'un ton calme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Aide-moi juste à m'asseoir, ma chère, chère Sigyn. Il me semble que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Loki, en effet, vacillait déjà. Sigyn se hâta de le conduire jusqu'au grand lit nuptial où elle avait si longtemps dormi seule, puis déchira une large bande de tissu dans les draps pour en faire un ballot qu'elle pressa contre les plaies sanglantes de son époux.

— J'ai aidé Thor à venger Frigga, notre mère. J'ai abattu le monstre qui lui avait ôté la vie.

Sigyn se tenait assise près de Loki et caressait son visage en l'écoutant parler tout en tenant le pansement. Sa présence tant désirée, là, dans leur lit, lui paraissait encore trop inespérée pour qu'elle parvienne à y croire tout à fait.

— Il m'a blessé en retour et Thor a cru ... Je l'ai presque cru aussi, l'espace d'un instant. J'ai cru que je quittais ces mondes. Mais mon destin n'était pas de mourir sottement sur Svartalfheim, ma très chère. Tu sais que je suis chargé d'une charge trop glorieuse pour cela.

— Tu mérites d'être roi, approuva tendrement Sigyn.

— Quand je suis revenu à moi, Thor avait disparu. Il me croit mort, désormais. Et je suis revenu à Asgard pour informer mon cher père de cette triste nouvelle.

Loki se redressa, prit Sigyn par les épaules et la regarda ardemment. Elle remarqua avec un coup au cœur que sa peau était grise, son souffle court, et que des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son front. Quoi qu'il en dise, Loki devait être passé bien près de la mort.

— J'ai enfin une chance unique de réparer le mal qui m'a été fait. Ils me croient tous mort et ne se méfieront pas. Je dois me venger d'Odin et reprendre le trône d'Asgard. Veux-tu m'aider, Sigyn ? Veux-tu m'accompagner dans cette tâche ?

Sigyn se laissa aller, abandonnée, dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

— Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

* * *

**Voilà, mon idée est donc que c'est avec l'aide de Sigyn que Loki a pu prendre Odin par surprise, le jeter en prison et prendre sa place sur le trône d'Asgard.**

**Je regrette vraiment de ne pas écrire en anglais parce que Loki ne peut appeler Sigyn que « Darling », avec l'accent le plus british possible. Tout le reste sonne faux. Mais bon.**

**J'ai choisi comme titre de m'inspirer du fameux sortilège d'Harry Potter, j'aime bien cette idée que la fidélité absolue à un pouvoir que rien ne peut vaincre :)**

**Dans Marvel, Loki aimait Sigyn qui se refusait à lui car elle était fiancée à un Asgardien nommé Theoric. Loki s'arrangea pour faire assassiner Theoric, prit son apparence et rejoignit Sigyn. Odin les maria sans que personne ne se doute de rien, mais dès que la cérémonie fut terminée Loki révéla son imposture. Outré, Odin voulut que le mariage soit immédiatement annulé mais Sigyn intervint pour dire que puisqu'elle était désormais l'épouse de Loki, elle rester fidèlement à ses côtés. Odin fit alors de Sigyn la déesse de la Fidélité.**

**J'essaierai d'écrire un autre épisode sur ce couple à l'avenir parce que je trouve qu'il y a vraiment matière à creuser leur relation !**

**Encore une fois, je remercie ma petite peluche de sœur adoptive, alias Tinu/Mikipeach, pour toutes les idées et les images qu'elle me donne !**


	3. Im Abendsonnenschein

**Chers lecteurs, bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose une petite plongée de l'univers de Lorelei. Le poème de Heinrich Heine a longtemps bercé mes cours d'allemand et le personnage de Marvel me plaît bien.**

**Je vous recommande, comme souvent dans ce recueil, d'écouter en fond sonore : **_**Bedroom Hymns**_**, de Florence + The Machine.**

**Im Abendsonnenschein**

Elle s'était donnée la peine de monter jusque là. Elle avait gravi les rochers, escaladé les pentes, elle s'était blessé les pieds en heurtant les pierres sur le sol, mais elle y était parvenue. Là-haut, tout en haut du pic, sur le plus haut rocher, Lorelei se tenait assise et contemplait la fin du jour. Elle adorait cet endroit et y revenait aussi souvent qu'elle en avait le loisir. Elle aimait à voir le pourpre, le rose et l'or du soleil couchant se refléter dans les eaux du fleuve, tout là-bas, loin en-dessous du rocher. Elle avait apporté son peigne préféré, le petit peigne en or que sa mère lui avait donné autrefois. La jeune Lorelei n'aimait rien tant que de se tenir là, sur son rocher, à la tombée du soir, et de peigner ses cheveux rouges. Le soleil y jetait des reflets flamboyants qui la faisaient soupirer de beauté.

— Bonsoir, Lorelei.

— Qui est là ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Allons bon ! Tout ce mal qu'elle s'était donné pour qu'on la laisse tranquille, et voilà qu'on venait la déranger !

L'intrus quitta l'ombre du rocher derrière lequel il se tenait et avança vers elle. Loki était encore un tout jeune homme, un maigre prince aux gestes gauches et au corps maladroit. Il marcha vers Lorelei, les mains serrées dans son dos, et leva vers elle un regard qui semblait être la seule chose réellement vivante dans son visage trop pâle.

— Oh, c'est toi, fit Lorelei.

— Tu parais déçue de me voir.

— J'aime être seule ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Loki ?

— Je ... J'étais ... Je te cherchais, répondit le jeune homme.

Loki se racla la gorge, rageant intérieurement contre lui-même et son propre malaise. Quel idiot il faisait ! Naïf et hésitant comme un poulet dans une basse-cour, ridicule ! Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était venu faire là. Il avait voulu voir Lorelei. Ces temps-ci, il avait le sentiment qu'il voulait toujours voir Lorelei. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais bah, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Gêné par les rayons du coucher de soleil, il inclina la tête sur le côté pour mieux admirer la façon dont la lumière jouait sur la peau douce et les cheveux de feu. Lorelei portait une robe bleue légère, retenue aux épaules par deux broches de bronze, et qui laissait ses bras nus. Loki balbutia, il ne savait que dire, il s'en voulait d'être venu, il n'avait aucune envie de partir.

— Est-ce que ton frère est avec toi ? finit par demander Lorelei.

— Thor ? fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Non, il n'est pas là. Pourquoi serait-il venu ?

Lorelei haussa les épaules et se détourna de Loki pour regarder au loin. Elle poussa un soupir en contemplant le fleuve. Thor ... Bien sûr que Thor n'était pas là. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait que le petit Loki pour la regarder avec ces yeux-là, comme toujours. Thor ne pensait jamais à la regarder.

— Il est sans doute avec ta sœur, ajouta Loki.

Etait-ce innocence ? Etait-ce perfidie ?

— Ne me parle pas d'elle ! cracha Lorelei.

La pensée d'Amora lui donnait presque la nausée. Amora l'Enchanteresse, Amora la blonde, l'irrésistible Amora que Thor ne quittait pas d'une semelle et qui se moquait bien de lui. Et voilà, en quelques mots Loki avait réussi à lui gâcher son spectacle. Le soleil avait disparu, la splendeur était terminée.

Loki trouva enfin le courage de faire quelques derniers pas vers Lorelei et de poser une main tremblante sur son bras.

— Lorelei, je ... dit-il d'une voix vacillante. Je voudrais t'embrasser.

Lorelei rejeta sa main avec agacement et se leva. Loki était encore si jeune qu'il devait lever les yeux vers elle. Qu'il était humiliant d'être aimée par un être si faible ...

— N'y rêves même pas, trancha-t-elle sans pitié en s'éloignant du rocher.

Loki serra les poings.

* * *

Lorelei porta la carafe à ses lèvres et voulut boire si vite que de l'eau glacée coula sur sa bouche et sur sa gorge. Elle s'en moquait. Il lui semblait qu'elle aurait toujours soif depuis qu'elle avait absorbé le plus terrible des breuvages.

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'époque où elle aimait peigner ses cheveux au sommet du rocher, tant d'années, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'en gardait presque aucun souvenir. Depuis ce temps-là, Asgard et Midgard avaient été ravagées par de terribles batailles et Thor, Amora, Loki et elle s'étaient chacun portés les coups les plus divers et les plus cruels. Lorelei avait aimé Thor, Thor avait été forcé de l'aimer en retour, Loki avait trahi son frère et Amora avait trompé sa sœur. Un maléfice avait eu raison de tout l'esprit et de toute la raison de Lorelei, un sort plus puissant encore que celui qui avait fait de Thor son esclave.

Désormais, un seul être comptait pour elle à travers tous les mondes, un seul cœur faisait battre le sien, une seule personne dirigeait son univers.

Assise par terre contre le lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Lorelei attendait fébrilement le retour de Loki. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité – elle n'avait pas pensé à allumer de lampe. Elle attendait Loki. Comme toujours. Chaque soir, elle essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, de se cacher dans ses appartements sans éveiller les soupçons de la cour d'Asgard. Elle n'y parvenait pas toujours, et les nuits où elle échouait la condamnaient à se retourner et à se lamenter dans son lit, seule et solitaire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait le voir ! Oh ! Le voir, le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser peut-être s'il y consentait ! La tête lui tournait au souvenir des heures délicieuses qu'il avait parfois daigné lui accorder de vivre. Elle ne vivait que dans l'espoir insatiable de renouveler ces instants inestimables. Pourrait-elle jamais se lasser de lui ?

Lorelei entendit des pas derrière la porte de la chambre et se leva en hâte pour reposer la carafe d'eau qu'elle avait prise sur la table de chevet. Dans la pénombre, elle entrevit dans le miroir le reflet de son visage inquiet, impatient, empreint d'un désir fou. Elle entendait la voix de Loki : il semblait être en pleine discussion et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en lançant quelques paroles d'adieu à l'adresse de ceux qu'ils laissaient dans le couloir.

— Bonsoir, Loki, fit Lorelei en tâchant de contenir l'émotion dans sa voix.

— Lorelei ! s'exclama Loki furieusement.

Il claqua aussitôt la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers elle à grandes enjambées.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais pourtant interdit de refaire ça ! Ne viens pas dans ma chambre quand je n'y suis pas, tu entends ? Ma parole, tu es folle ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre venait ? Et si ma femme te trouvait là ? Ce que tu peux être égoïste, ma pauvre Lorelei, acheva-t-il d'un ton plein de mépris.

La tête baissée, Lorelei endurait les reproches de Loki sans répondre. Elle souriait en secret, ivre du plaisir d'entendre sa voix grave et dure, de le voir s'adresser à elle. Il faisait si souvent mine d'ignorer sa présence ... Elle releva son visage vers lui et voulut passer les bras autour de son cou, caresser ses longs cheveux noirs, mais Loki la repoussa rudement. Alors Lorelei se laissa gagner par l'amertume.

— Avec qui étais-tu ce soir, Loki ? interrogea-t-elle avec aigreur. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps ... Avec qui as-tu passé tout le jour ? A quelle coupe es-tu allé boire, ce soir ? Etait-ce ta Sigyn, ou bien l'une de ses sœurs ? Etait-ce cette débauchée de Lady Sif ? Ou bien es-tu allé aguicher une Valkyrie quelconque ? Réponds-moi, Loki ! Avec qui m'as-tu trompée cette fois ?

Le regard plein de colère, Loki s'empara du poignet de Lorelei et le tordit jusqu'à ce que la déesse tombe à genoux à ses pieds avec un cri de douleur.

— Que les choses soient bien claires, Lorelei. Je n'ai pas demandé ton amour et je ne fais que le tolérer. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne en aucune façon et plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Ne t'avise plus jamais de me demander des comptes ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

— Loki ! s'écria Lorelei, les larmes aux yeux. Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Je suis folle, c'est vrai, tu le sais bien. Tu connais ma folie et moi je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je te le jure ! Oh Loki, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas, laisse-moi rester avec toi, juste pour ce soir. Juste cette dernière fois, je t'en prie, et après je te promets que je ...

— Tu me laisseras tranquille ? suggéra Loki avec un petit rire. Mais ma pauvre Lorelei, tu sais bien que tu c'est faux. Tu me reviendras toujours. Tu ne peux pas faire autrement.

Il étendit la main pour caresser du bout du doigt la joue de Lorelei qui ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Un sourire ironique se dessinait sur les lèvres minces de Loki.

— Tu es tombée bien bas, dit-il enfin en se dirigeant vers sa garde-robe.

Il ôta son manteau de cuir sombre, puis fit glisser les pièces de métal qui protégeaient ses bras et ses épaules. Il revint vers Lorelei et la prit doucement par le menton pour la relever. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair étaient pleins de larmes, et sa bouche, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, implorait un baiser. Loki voulut bien laisser la splendide créature s'abandonner dans ses bras.

— Allons, pour cette fois je te garde.

Lorelei poussa un cri bref quand Loki l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Elle se cramponna aussitôt à lui de toutes ses forces, mordit sa bouche, griffa son cou, lécha ses lèvres.

— Loki ... Loki ... murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime tant.

— Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Insatiable, Lorelei tâtonna pour trouver les bords de la tunique qu'il portait et la lui retira fiévreusement. Sa peau était pour elle comme une drogue irrésistible et plus grisante que tous les vins d'Asgard. Elle embrassait son front, ses yeux, son cou, ses mains, elle caressait tout son corps avec une adoration sans cesse plus puissante. Pour ce soir Loki était à elle, rien qu'à elle, il la serrait contre lui avec passion, et la beauté que prenait son visage dans l'obscurité de la chambre était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter.

Loki emporta Lorelei dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit. Haletante, elle l'attira contre elle et pressa son corps contre le sien, enserrant ses jambes entre les siennes. Loki détacha les broches qui retenaient sa robe et exposa sa peau dont la blancheur immaculée était parcourue de veines violettes. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux rouges pour inspirer leur parfum lourd et capiteux tandis que Lorelei achevait de se débarrasser de sa robe. Ils respiraient ensemble d'un souffle court et profond. Lorelei sentait qu'elle perdait l'esprit à chaque nouvelle caresse de Loki tandis qu'il effleurait sa gorge, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses jambes, et les couvrait de baisers brûlants. Par Helheim ! Elle ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage. Elle en voudrait toujours plus. Elle adorait tout de lui. Elle le désirerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Loki était sa raison, son salut, son âme, toute sa vie.

Soudain, Loki la repoussa violemment loin de lui.

— J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il d'une voix froide. Va-t'en.

Trébuchant au bas du lit, Lorelei se releva tant bien que mal.

— Que dis-tu ? souffla-t-elle sans comprendre.

— Je te dis de partir, Lorelei. Sors d'ici.

— Mais Loki ...

— Sors d'ici ! l'interrompit-il. Et si tu oses encore entrer dans ma chambre en mon absence, je jure que je ne te toucherais plus jamais et que je me ferais un plaisir de séduire ta sœur pour prendre ta place.

— Loki, je t'en prie !

— Silence ! Sors d'ici !

D'un bond, Loki se leva et se jeta sur elle. Il attrapa d'une main la robe tombée à terre, de l'autre le bras de Lorelei, traversa la chambre pour ouvrir la porte et les jetèrent ensemble dans le couloir.

La porte claqua.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ...**


End file.
